The invention relates to culinary appliances, and more particularly to a device for stripping open and emptying pliable packages containing food items. Packaging methods for such products stress convenience in handling and storage as well as attractiveness. Modern pliable packages have developed and become standardized in size for a variety of products, but particularly for foods or perishable items that may be frozen or otherwise processed to have long shelf life at room temperature by virtue of various processes such as chemical preservation or retorting. Single items or a meal entree are now available in pliable containers formed of plastic and/or multiple layer combinations of plastic and soft metals. Typically, such containers have a center cavity which holds the product. The cavity is peripherally sealed by a thin border section of the container surrounding the cavity. The marginal border provides a ready means for handling the container both in storing them and preparing their contents for consumption. If cooking of the product is required, preparation of the container contents may be accomplished by heating the sealed container or by empting its contents into a cooking utensil. In either case, access to the contents of the cavity may be achieved by cutting open the container and removing its contents. It is highly desirable to have a single device for quickly and efficiently opening and emptying the container cavity to conserve time and effort, avoid loss of contents, and minimize the equipment needed to accomplish the job. Such a device should be compact, safe in use and storage, easily cleaned, and simple and easy to use. Applicant's device meets these and other requirements.